The major aims of this research project are: (a) evaluate the method of biofeedback treatment for TMJ pain, (b) investigate the etiology of TMJ pain, (c) investigate the physiological and psychological changes associated with treatment of TMJ pain and (d) evaluate the effects of motivation on the success of treatment.